The New Boy
by Yogurt-Time
Summary: A staff member of Game Freak has a very special announcement for Red, Hilbert and the other boys: a new addition to their "family".
1. X-cited?

In an unknown place, there existed a building that contained a mysterious, almost surreal room of conference, where six boys were seated at the round, glassy table built at the center. As the superior, the one who governed over their group, had apparently not arrived yet, they were free to engage in clamorous discussion for the time being.

"What do you think the boss wants?"

"I dunno… Does it matter?"

"It's probably important though. Remember the last time we were all brought together like this?"

"Oh yeah! I remember it like it was yesterday!"

"**ATTENTION!"**

The entire group of boys fell silent at the booming yell of their superior, who they knew only as a voice that came from a speaker in the centre of their table. Though they had no idea what he looked like, they knew all too well that it was he who called the shots in their business, and always lived according to his words. The voice with no tangible form was like a ruler, or a deity to them.

"**I have a very important announcement to make today! Is everyone here?!"**

"I'm here," answered Red, the boy wearing the cap and jacket of his favored color. His serious demeanor was most apparent, even on the other side of the speaker where his deadpan face was not visible.

"Hey there, boss! It's me, Ethan!" Next for the roll-call was a wide-eyed boy who wore his yellow cap backwards, sitting directly beside Red, who elected not to be bothered by how close in distance the younger boy was to him.

"Gold," he corrected tersely, and Ethan just giggled bashfully in response to the older boy acknowledging his presence.

"Meh…" came a voice from across the table, belonging to a boy who wore a most peculiar-looking hat; white as ocean foam and spiked at the top, making it resemble a head of shaggy hair.

"**Is something wrong, Brendan?!" **asked the voice of the speaker.

"…No," he answered back, sharply and laced with a drop of bitterness.

A sharply-dressed young man in a scarf and beret interjected. "Aww, Brendan's just a bit down in the dumps, he thinks the fans don't like him anymore… oh, I forgot to say I'm here! It's me, Lucas!"  
As Brendan continued to silently wallow in self-pity, the roll-call continued with Hilbert, an older boy in a sky-blue jacket and dark-gray pants. "I'm here too. Good morning, boss, I hope things are going well for you."

"Hey, don't forget me!" chimed the last boy, who was sitting next to Hilbert, a visor-wearing child whose head was topped in a mop of shaggy brown hair. "What is this meeting all about, anyway?"

From the speaker, the sextet of boys heard their answer. **"I'm glad you asked, Nate! Ahem… I'm proud to announce that we are now starting work on the sixth generation of Pokémon games!"**

"What?!" Nate and Hilbert's reactions were identical and simultaneous. Lucas expressed only mild surprise, and Red remained silent. When Ethan saw Brendan bury his face beneath his hands, he cheerfully gave the white-hatted boy a sympathetic pat on the back.

"**That's right! You know what that means!"**

A smile grew wide upon Hilbert's face as he brought his hands together in a show of anticipation. Nate turned to the older boy, asking, "Does he mean…"

Chuckling, Hilbert replied with a simple, "You know it," making Nate gasp in excitement.

Before anything more could be said, a series of footsteps could be heard approaching from the corridor that led to the conference room, and once again, the entire troupe observed silence as the form concealed into the shadows came into view.

They all knew what to expect, yet they could not help but stop and stare when they saw what they had been summoned here for.

It was another boy.

Nervously panning his head from side to side, surveying his surroundings, the newcomer's nervousness was readily apparent to the others, simply from that wide-eyed, cautious stare he was giving.

"Umm, _bonjour_… hello," he greeted as he gave a friendly wave. His accent was unlike any other the boys had heard before, yet still proved pleasing to the ear.

"Hmm," Red grunted in contemplation, his face as stoic as ever, while Hilbert surveyed the neophyte's attire; an ensemble comprised of a cobalt-blue jacket, denim jeans and boots, topped off with a fetching red cap, where a pair of sunglasses were perched.

"Very nice," he remarked.

However, Lucas appeared somewhat perturbed, asking "Why does he sound so weird?" making the boy blush out of sheer embarrassment. Once again, the speaker answered. **"Be polite, Lucas! He's from the Kalos region, which is not based on any place in Japan or America!"**

"Oh great, another foreigner," Brendan whined, as he parted the fingers that covered his eyes to get a glimpse of the new boy.

Nate then turned his head to face the Hoenn boy, giving him a suspicious glance. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Ethan jumped from his seat, in an attempt to divert their attention. "Hey, hi there! Come sit with us!" he enthused, taking the newcomer by his sleeved arm, and sitting him down on the Johto boy's seat. The shades-sporting young man watched in surprise as Ethan, now without a seat of his own, took residence upon Red's lap; the owner of said lap willed himself not to react in any way. All heads then turned to the new boy, who was clearly uncomfortable with the sudden influx of attention he was receiving.

Hilbert asked him, "So, what's your name?"

"…M-my name?" the boy mumbled, ducking his head down. "I… I can't say. I'm embarrassed."

"Oh," said Red. He found it a little odd that this boy would be ashamed of his own name; not when the likes of their group included far more unconventional monikers.

Lucas continued the impromptu interview. "The Kalos region, you said? What's it like? What Pokémon do you have there?"

%%%

After much wheedling, the group of six had managed to obtain a fair bit of information about the new boy's home region… and frankly, they were very impressed with what they knew so far.

Once they had grown tired of asking any further questions, Red stood from his seat, shifting Ethan to the ground in the process. "It's time."

The Kanto boy urged Brendan out of his seat and towards the corridor leading out of the room, with Ethan in tow. Before Lucas followed, he laid his hand on Nate's shoulder, asking him, "You know what to do, right?"

"Well," the visor-wearing boy replied, "I'll try my best."

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll be there, just like last time," Hilbert added. Reassured, Lucas joined the other three boys in departing.

"Alright." Nate smiled. He turned to the sunglasses -wearing boy, who continued to sit in silence.

"Let's see how this initiation goes."


	2. Y fight it?

**Oops, I forgot I wanted this to be an M-rated fic. I hope you don't mind.**

* * *

"…What is initiation?"

The boy with the sunglasses could only see the backs of Nate and Hilbert as they discussed their plans in hushed voices. Even as a thought far in the back of his mind gave the warning siren to leave the room without delay, he certainly didn't want to give them the initial impression that he was an unfriendly person – or a coward. In any case, he sat in place and waited for the two boys to turn around, ear-to-ear grins shared across their faces.

Hilbert spoke first. "The initiation is just a little something every guy here has to do before we welcome him into our little circle."

"Or in the words of you Kalos folks, _le three-man hotness,_" Nate appended, making Hilbert lay a slap upon the visor-wearing boy's head for saying something so utterly trite.

"Hey, man… ow."

As Nate rubbed the sore area of his head, Hilbert dug his hands under the new boy's armpits to scoop him off of the seat, making him stand. Once his feet were firmly planted on the floor, the older Unova boy pushed in and braced his forearms around the chest of his quarry, holding him in place. It was only when Nate came forward and bent down to undo the belt of his pants did he begin to squirm in Hilbert's grip, earning himself an even tighter restraint in response.

"Just relax, dude," Hilbert said, "We're not trying to hurt you."

He seemed sincere enough, the Kalos boy thought… but when he felt the distinct sensation of what came next, he started to wonder if being beaten up was a more preferable fate.

"Gyaaah… _Quoi_-"

Now that his jeans were draped around his booted ankles, his underwear was now exposed before Nate, who began to nuzzle his face against the thinly-clothed crotch, silencing its owner with the shock and stimulation of the gesture.

Peering over-shoulder, Hilbert watched the younger boy going to town on the bulge forming at the new boy's groin, and could not help but briefly reminisce upon the last time he had partook in this salacious ritual; that day, it was the newly arrived, then-naïve Nate who was caught in the middle, as Lucas, the boy from Sinnoh, helped him in pleasuring the boy, as per the demands of the initiation process.

Suffice it to say, Nate was a faster learner than he had initially imagined.

When Hilbert managed to lift the boy's feet off the ground, Nate took the cue to take his underwear by the waistband and pull the obstructing material down, past his hips, and then his knees, until they were completely removed. Now exposed, the new boy's legs buckled, and his arms fidgeted under the weight of Hilbert's own in a futile attempt to hide his private area.

"Whoa… Look at the size of your dick! It's huge!"

As it already was, things for him were uncomfortable enough; being half-naked in front of these two other boys, who in spite of being no older than him were seemingly vastly more experienced than he. But for Nate to have said something so lewd and shameless like that… That was enough to set his face afire with the heat of an intense, embarrassment-fueled blush.

However, the visor-wearing boy's attention was suddenly diverted from the revealed penis to the underwear that had previously concealed the thing. While not nearly as interested in the short white boxer-briefs as Nate, the sight of them did give Hilbert a rather intriguing idea.

"X," he punctuated.

Nate didn't quite understand why he had just said that, until he inspected the insignia that was emblazoned on the underwear he was holding: a blue cross that looked exactly like the letter Hilbert had just named.

"Oh yeah, I don't believe you ever told us your name, did you?" Hilbert continued, addressing the boy he was holding. "Why don't we make that your name then? X…"

"X? B-but…" The boy with the sunglasses pouted.

That wasn't much of a name at all… But any name was more preferable to the one he had been given, a name he would not even dare to speak. Besides, he was in no position for resistance at the moment.

So the Kalos boy conceded that to these two Unova boys, he would be known as X.

Finally casting the underwear aside, Nate knelt down. "Now get ready, X… Here it comes!"

"…_Uwaaah!"_

As soon as the younger boy's lips made contact, X wailed as though Nate had bitten into him, but the boy certainly hadn't even touched the hardening flesh with his teeth. Paying no mind, Nate continued to insatiably suck the organ, shifting his head about as he did so. It was obvious to Hilbert that X was receiving more pleasure than he could possibly handle, in no small part due to Nate's impressive mouth-work, so even as his own clothed bulge was pressing urgently against X's bare backside, he was merciful enough to hold back until the new boy could get used to this.

The wait for X to calm down was somewhat longer than Hilbert had hoped; the process was only delayed when Nate took a break to forcibly remove the boots from the older boy to wear them for himself, simply because he "fucking loved those sexy-ass boots." It was not to say that Hilbert disagreed, but he considered it quite an unusual thing to do in mid-sexual activity.

However, the detour ended as quickly as it had started, and Nate returned to his "post". As expected, X eventually adjusted to the sensations brought upon him, and his moans, though still audible, grew quieter even as he was being sucked with greater intensity than before.

"Alright, it's time," Hilbert announced quietly.

With confidence, the older boy withdrew his arms, freeing X from his clasp. Pleased to see that he was no longer making any attempt to flee, Hilbert wasted no time in unfastening his belt, allowing his pants to fall easily to the floor. His underwear followed, and in a single swift, merciless motion, he dove in.

"…Nnh!" Out of breath, and helplessly sandwiched between the two Unova boys, X could only salvage a grunt at the sudden intrusion in his lower entrance; all that served to ease Hilbert's infiltration was the slight fluids that dribbled out from his organ in anticipation as he eased himself in and out, at a vigorous pace.

The combined attacks upon his body quickly overpowered the Kalos boy, and, unable to hold back any longer, he released, filling Nate's mouth with a respectable load that was promptly swallowed. After just a few more minutes, Hilbert followed suit, and emptied his genitals within the tightened passage before pulling out.

Satisfied with the results of their initiation, the party of three rested themselves in the conference room, unaware that they had been watched the entire time.

"**Oh, those boys… They just can't control themselves."**

In the solitude of the surveillance room, the character correspondent of Game Freak simply shrugged to himself. As the one who watched over all the male protagonists, he had grown used to the game they always played when a new Pokemon game, and by extension a new boy, was created. He did carry some jealousy towards the correspondent that watched over the female protagonists; rumor among the company had it that the girls' initiation was something so erotically astounding that one had to see it to believe it.

He however quickly dismissed those thoughts, instead focusing on what was in store for the boy they called "X". The rest of the staff was working on something ambitious, he knew; they had people worldwide who were on the edge of their seats, waiting for the release of the games.

An awe-inspiring journey awaited the boy from Kalos.


End file.
